In recent years, a display apparatus having a non-rectangular display region such as a circular display region has been commercialized (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-292995). In major display apparatuses having the non-rectangular display region, a partial driver which uses a demultiplexer (DEMUX) is incorporated. In the partial driver-incorporated display apparatus, a DEMUX circuit and a scan driver circuit are disposed in an outer circumference of a display panel that forms the display apparatus.
In the display apparatus having the non-rectangular display region, the DEMUX circuit and the scan driver circuit are sometimes disposed in a partial region of the outer circumference in a concentrated manner. The partial region is a region of the outer circumference of the display region in which a driver IC is disposed. As a result, a bezel width corresponding to the region widens. On the other hand, it is desirable to narrow the bezel width so that the display region is relatively large.